


Witches and Stitches

by TrueDespair



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: AHS-ish, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Humor, M/M, Mistakes were made but love is still in the air, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueDespair/pseuds/TrueDespair
Summary: “I-I can explain.”“Oh no, go ahead. I would love to hear what bullshit you can concoct on the spot.”---A birthday fic in which Kurogane demands an explanation and gets a lot more than he was prepared for.





	Witches and Stitches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsubasafan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasafan/gifts).



> It has been 84 years....
> 
> But seriously, I haven't written a Tsubasa fic in a long while nor this quickly. I'm still in love with the series but other series have been taking my time. But this is for Tsubasafan and their birthday so HAPPY BIRTH TO YA and to the rest, I hope you enjoy~
> 
> Also it's a bit AHS, loosely based on an RP with Tsubasafan that would sadly never see the light of day in fic form because SKYPE.

“I-I can explain.”

“Oh no, go ahead. I would _love_ to hear what bullshit you can concoct on the spot.”

To be fair, it was his fault. All Fai wanted was to go on a date with his boyfriend of a few months, not….to deal with _this_.

He was going to tell him…eventually. The ‘ _oh I live with my brother in this old Victorian manor and oh yeah, we’re witches’_ , wasn’t something one can say on the first date. Nonetheless, he was going to tell him when the timing was right.

Except it wasn’t and he had that stupid mugger to thank for that.

Fai cleared his throat as he sat down; the two at the kitchen table. “So…last night…when we were going out…you wanted to show me this nice new restaurant that had good drinks and…there was this mugger…”

“Yeah, I know. I get all of that.” Kurogane raised his hand. “What I don’t remember was what happened after.”

That…that was a bit messier.

\--

_“So where are we going~?” Fai asked._

_“Ah, well there is this place that I heard. Just opened but apparently, they made awesome drinks. We can have dinner there; my treat.” Kurogane faintly smiled_

_“Wah~ Kuro-pon is the best~” The blonde hugged his arm tightly._

_Kurogane blushed. “It’s Kurogane.”_

_They were walking down the street when an unruly man came out of the alleyway and blocked their path._

_“Hey, hand over your wallets!” The man growled._

_Fai hummed. “Ah so sorry, we don’t have anything on us at the moment~”_

_“Don’t play games with me! I know you fucks have cash!”_

_Kurogane half blocked Fai from the mugger. “He said that we don’t have anything on us and even if we did, we sure as hell won’t be giving it to you.” He then cracked his knuckles. “How about you scram before we call the police on you?”_

_‘Wah, Kuro-sama is so brave~’ Fai cooed internally._

_However the act of bravery was short lived as they noticed too late that the mugger had a gun._

_Suddenly, Fai’s face was stained with blood and Kurogane fell to the ground._

_The sidewalk under his boyfriend was staining with red._

\--

“You were shot.” Fai stated. “That mugger had a gun. And…I did something terrible.”

“Like _this_?” Kurogane gestured to himself.

Fai looked to the side.

\--

_Fai can only stare as his boyfriend was dead on the sidewalk. The shot must have hit a major blood vessel and…._

_He’s gone._

_His….he…._

_‘….it can’t be….’_

_His bright blue eyes, wide and frozen looked up at the shaking mugger who was in hysterics._

_“I-I didn’t mean to…!” The mugger cried out. “I just wanted the money! It’s not my fault! It’s not my fault!”_

_Not…his fault?_

_His boyfriend is dead in an instant and the mugger had the gull to say such things?_

_No…that won’t do._

_Fai started walking over his boyfriend’s corpse, the soles of his feet seeped with blood towards the mugger. “It’s been a while since I felt this way…”_

_“E-Eh?” The mugger noticed Fai and started backing into the alleyway._

_“Humans can be very greedy.” Fai continued. “You take and take and take; without remorse and without consequences. My darling is a rarity and you took him from me in a blink of an eye. With that in mind….”_

_The mugger started to quiver at the sight of eyes of amber._

_“ **I do not take kindly for those who take what is mine**.”_

\--

“The mugger won’t be harming anyone anymore.” Fai decided to say. “But still, I panicked and called Yuui. We brought you back to our home and….well, you already had an idea what happened next.”

“I…I remember the pain….the night sky…darkness…..a voice….and then….and then…!” Kurogane suddenly stood up but his head got woozy.

Fai was quick to sit him back down. “Easy there. Your body is still recovering. Actually, I’m surprised you’re up and about. You…you haven’t been moving for hours.”

Kurogane sighed. “I died…didn’t I?”

“….Yes.”

“And you somehow brought me back….didn’t you?”

“Well, not me.” Fai sheepishly replied.

\--

_“It’s a good thing that you called me when you did, an hour more and his soul would have been gone from his body forever.” Yuui stated as he got a pocket book out. He looked at Fai who looked like he wanted to cry._

_Sighing, Yuui went to his brother and kissed him on the cheek. “Hey, what happened was not your fault. This city…isn’t the same as it was when we came. We both knew that but not even I could have foretold this.”_

_Fai sniffled as he nodded. “Yes. It’s just….Kuro-sama….Kurogane was the first human I have ever liked…like…” He rubbed his eyes. “He’s so blunt and grumpy but so sweet and amazing….if only I reacted sooner….”_

_“Like I said, we couldn’t have seen this coming. Now, let’s get started. We need to do this right or else something else will come into that body.” Yuui softly stated._

_The older blonde twin nodded. “You’re right. Let’s just get this finished first.”_

\--

“Yuui and I are not what you believe to be normal; far from it.” Fai explained; seeing the priceless look on Kurogane’s face. “We do own this house and we are residents of the town. It’s just that there are some aspects that separate us from them.”

“Like the ability to bring me back to life?” Kurogane had to ask.

“That’s just one and again, I can’t do it. Bottom line is, we can do magic and we have been for a very long time.” Fai sighed.

Kurogane looked at the blonde’s face to see if he was really lying but then again, there was no reason for the other to just outright make up stuff. “So what, you’re witches?”

“In layman’s terms, yes.”

“And how…how long have you two been doing magic?”

“Oh well, during the last century….give or take some as well….” Fai murmured.

All that Kurogane can grasp from that was the twins were old, older then it was humanly possible to be. He rubbed his head. “I don’t know if I can really get this….so what? Am I some sort of zombie now?”

“Yes and no.” Fai answered calmly. “You are still in the land of the living; beating heart, blood pumping, all of that. However, your body was brought back by heavy magic which means there is a small part of you that has magic within.”

“And?”

Fai looked to the side. “You are…sort of a servant to us.”

Kurogane wasn’t sure he heard that right. “Huh?”

“In the old times, people who were brought back to life would become servants to the family who did so. Then, it made sense. Some were fresh, and some were dead for some time. It would create a panic if those who were deceased just suddenly came back to their families and friends. It’s not a chain but a promise. Luckily, it’s only been a day and we cleaned up the scene so to the outside world, you’re still alive.”

He can feel a headache coming on. “I….fine. There’s no way that even you can pull that out of your ass.” He leaned back. “Were you even going to tell me about what you are?”

“Eventually.” Fai huffed. “To be fair, we’ve been only going out for a few months.”

True, but still. “Even for a few months, I find it hard to believe that you would go through lengths for someone like me.” Kurogane shrugged.

The air around Fai changed as he stood up and walked over to the other. He then took the other’s chin in his hand gently.

Kurogane was a little surprised to see a change in the other’s expression.

“Kuro-sama,” Fai murmured. “I’ll have you know that even if it was a short amount of time, it has been the best few months of my long lifetime. I have always believed that nothing good has come out of humans. Greed, vanity, envy, and so on. I have grown to hate them. Then…I met you.”

Red eyes widened a bit at that.

“Don’t get me wrong, you’re very blunt and intimidating at first. But then I began to see who you really are. You were sweet, caring, and most of all kind. I have not seen that in anyone in years….probably decades. Also you’re not so bad looking.” He grinned at that.

Blushing, Kurogane slapped that hand away.

Fai chuckled. “My point being is that it would be a waste to have someone like you gone from the world so soon. And…I would miss you too much; painfully so.”

Kurogane looked to the side with that pink face. “I-I…yeah.”

The blonde smiled at that. “Now, I think it would be wise for you to move in with us for the time being. You’ll feel weird for a while and if something happens, Yuui and I would be there to help.”

Kurogane clicked his tongue. “Is that the only reason?”

With a smirk, Fai went over and placed a kiss on the other’s lips. When he pulled back, there was a faint blush on his cheeks. “Dunno, you tell me~” With a wink, he walked out of the kitchen.

Being the only one in the kitchen now, Kurogane then placed his fingers on his lips. He then sighed with a faint smile. “Idiot witch.” Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.

Though at some point he’ll have to ask the blonde why he had a collar around his neck and why it didn’t have a latch to undo it.

\--

**END**


End file.
